a summer to remember
by twilight-sweden
Summary: sequel to forgotten. Leo and Laura are going to Philadelphia to visit Oliver and Kaz for summer holiday and they will have a summer that the won't forget
1. Chapter 1

Leo's pov!

'Alright i think i have everyting packed i thought while looking through my bag. Tomorrow I'm going to visit Oliver and Kaz. ' I can't believe that I'm finally going to visit them I thought and smiled while I shut the bag.

After my cliffjumping hobby went down mostly because of Spike which has becoming a problem. Chase is starting having trouble controlling his commando-app which means Spike shows up more often. ' I don't really mind because he doesn't really bother me except when the others accidently mention my former hobby' I thought while shaking my head.

"Leo dinner is ready" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "Coming mom" I yelled back while walking to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I was pleasantly surprised that Laura was there. I tried but failed keeping an exited smile from my lips.

"Hi Leo, are you looking forward for tomorrow" she asked and sat down next to me at the table. "yeah but how did you know I was going away tomorrow" I asked and frowned. When I looked around the kitchen and saw a bag by the door I smiled at Laura. "Did Bree get you into a new sleep-over" I asked and started looking around for Bree. Bree and Laura had gotten really close over the last few months. I mean they are really becoming BFF's which is good because Bree sometimes need a girl to hang out with. Not to mention Chase/Spike and adam also liked her. Not in the way I do but more like a second sister.

Laura shrugged her hair away from her face and shook her head with a huge smile on her face. "No I've been talking to Oliver and Kaz too since you introduced them to me from the that website and Kaz wondered if I wanted to come along to and I of course said yes" she said and jumped a little in her seat. I'm not going to lie so did I and laughed and gave her a hug. Taking the chance and got a whiff of her shampoo. I was a little disappointed it didn't have the usual vanilla smell It smelled kind of like coconut right now.

"your parent said yes to go with me" I asked and she excitedly nodded her hair. We both turned our heads when we heard a growl coming from the lab we both turned to one another and sighed. " Spike" we said at the same time and started walking over there. Well Laura came after she told my mom she was help with spike.

When we got to the lab apparently Adam had tried throw Chase again and Spike appeared. 'sometimes Adam just was going to have to learn the hard way' I thought and walked over to them. Laura came over to and she probably guessed the same thing I did.

"adam haven't you learned by now not to mess with Chase until Davenport have fixed his app" she said with a smile while I was trying to calm Spike down enough to let Adam go. "grrr you should listen to the pretty sister if I were you" Spike said while glaring at Adam. "You do realize I'm not your sister don't you" Laura said with a small smile but I could tell she was blushing a little from Spike compliment about her being pretty which made me smile to.

Spike turned to her with a smug smile while glancing at me first. "ohh but one day you will be believe me ha ha " he said and letted Adam go and walked away before Laura could ask him what he meant. She looked at me confused as if I had the answer. I just shrugged which seemed to have saved me. We all walked up to eat apparently she was going to sleep here tonight and we went to bed early our plane went early to misfortune but whatever.

Just before I fell asleep I heard Laura and Bree's laugh and I drifted off with a smile.-

Authors note. I have one question I'm a little conflicted. Should Leo and Laura find out about the mighty med hospital or should they just be suspicious of Oliver and Kaz. The others from lab rats aren't in this story until maybe the last chapter. Just so people are aware It might be that Leo talks with them on the phone but that's about it.


	2. coming with us

Coming to

Leo's pov!

' _This is it today we're finally going away'_ I thought while he got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen he was dragging his suitcase as he walked. By the door he saw four other suitcases.

He recognized them as Adam, Bree, Chase and Laura's suitcases. I shrugged off at Adam, Bree and chase's stuff they're probably going on a mission. "A long mission base on the suitcase" he whispered. He heard some doors open and looked at that direction and saw Bree and Laura coming out fully dressed and laughing. 'How long have they been awake and what in the world is so funny' I thought and smiled when they laughed again.

"Good morning Leo" Laura and Bree said at the same time and laughed at that. "good morning and what's with the laughter " I asked and looked at them but mostly Laura. " oh nothing Bree just told me of the first time you guys played football and what led up to it" Laura said and laughed.

I laughed too because besides the football thing it was a funny day specially Spike parts of it. "Yeah Spike sure makes our lives interesting" I said and laughed with them.

"What has Spike done now" Chase said as he walked from the door that led to the lab. "Did my commando app get activate again" Chase asked looking worried and I shook my head and explained what we were laughing at he couldn't help laughing at that either. "I can't believe I'm laughing at something that maniac was doing but he did something good that day" Chase said when Adam came down carrying some stuff and putt in his suitcase.

"by the way, why have you packed a suitcase are you going on a mission" I asked and looked and wondered why Adam was so quiet today he seemed worried about something, 'I'll ask him later ' I thought . Bree just smiled and shook her head.

"No we talked to your friends last night after you went to bed and seaid we wanted to hang with you guys over the summer too and you friend Oliver said he was going to talk to his mom about something and when he came back said we could come to if we wanted to. So Big D fixed tickets to go with you today so we're coming to "she explained really fast so it was har to keep up with what she said but I was happy too.

"You guys are coming too" I asked and the smile on my face grew and I jumped in and hugged them all.

Adam finally smiled but it looked forced for some reason. "Yeah of course we're coming we need a vacation too" he said and walked out the door with his suitcase.

Laura frowned and pointed to the door. "Should we tell him we're not leaving for another hour" she asked with a smile. After a moment we all shook our head " naah we all said

Authors note . Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been a bit of a writer's block but I'm going to try update sooner this time.


	3. The first kiss

The first kiss!

Leo's pov.

I was sitting close to Laura during the flight. She had immediately fallen asleep and her head had fallen on my shoulder and I could smell her sweet perfume. I took a huge breath and really breathed in her scent. I heard Adam snore in the set behind me. Chase sighed and seemed irritated. " _I sure hope he won't spikeifie now"_ I thought Bree read a fashion magazine she also looked from time to time over to Chase and looked a little worried.

I wouldn't be so worried if it were Big D private flight but it wasn't this time it was a plane filled with people and it would not be good if Spike would appear now. –mmm Leo Laura mumbled next to me and I couldn't help but smile at her sleep talking it was something she did if she was nervous about something. I felt that I needed to stretch my legs they were pretty much close to fall asleep. I put my jacket over Laura and smile when she hummed in her sleep and then walked away and told Bree that I was going to the bathroom she nodded and kept reading her magazine.

After a few minutes of walking and I was going to my seat when I met Laura in the middle of the aisle she looked nervous she kept pacing back and front.

-Laura I said and walked over to her – what's the matter? I asked and she looked at me a little startled.

-I have something I want to confess but I'm not sure how and I'm afraid I will ruin our friendship if I tell you she said. I frowned and looked at the ground. " _she probably is going to tell me_ _likes Chase or Adam it will probably break my heart if she says that but if she only want me as a friend_ " I thought but my thoughts didn't get any further before I heard her whisper I could barely hear her but I did – I like you, I've had a crush on you for quite some time so I'm going to do this before I lose my nerve. She said and before I could happily respond that like her as well. I felt something soft on my lips it took me some time to respond but before she could pull away I kissed her back and put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When we pulled away I couldn't help but smile and she smiled as well and then walked back to her seat. I walked back and took a seat. Just before I fell asleep I felt Laura take my hand and put her head on my shoulder again.

" _this was the greatest moment in my life"_ I thought before falling asleep.

Authors note: sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I have been having a writer's block not to mention a lot of schoolwork


End file.
